


Return

by dormiensa



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, Gen, Music, a quiet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a weary day, Mycroft finds solace in music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

Mycroft was exhausted.

 

He sighed as he secured the lock to the door of his London flat.  It had been four, unremitting days of tedious negotiations with petty politicians and temperamental tyrants.  Mycroft was sorely tempted to utilize his vast resources to become the clichéd Evil Overlord so that he could issue orders to assassinate the lot.  If only it weren’t for the resulting calamitous fallout to the millions of hapless citizens in those countries…

 

A sudden wave of dizziness hit, and Mycroft staggered wearily into the nearest armchair.  Enough.  After he’d gathered the energy to get off the chair and taken a much-needed shower, he would indulge in an hour of music before bedtime.  He idly debated between putting in Schreier or Schade tonight.  Both were exquisite Mozart tenors.  He had been one himself, long ago.  He smiled wanly, recalling the performance he’d given at the Christmas concert in Lower Sixth; he’d sung _“Se di lauri il crine adorno”_ so well that Mummy had cried... even sullen little Sherlock, bored by the event, had approved, had given him a rare smile...

 

_Sherlock._

 

Mycroft sighed, pushing aside the dull ache.  Recalling the sweet memory of that concert again, he wondered wistfully if he still had the range for that demanding aria.  It had been years since he’d sung anything.  Perhaps... perhaps he could cajole Quesfort to join him at the house on the weekend and accompany him... some of Mendelssohn’s _Lieder_ to test the waters...

 

Mycroft’s idle contemplations were interrupted by the first few notes of Rachmaninoff’s _Vocalise_ , played on a distressingly familiar violin.  Had Quesfort somehow fiddled with his stereo system so that it would play that single, precious recording he had of Sherlock’s performance?  But wait, this was being played as a solo... the piece on the recording had been accompanied by Quesfort...

 

Mycroft sucked in a sharp breath and forcibly pushed aside all curiosity so that he could focus on the exquisite notes.  He let his head rest against the back of the armchair and closed his eyes, embracing the music.

 

Slow, steady footfalls brought the music closer and closer, until it was but a few feet in front of him.  The Rachmaninoff was followed by Hahn’s _L’heure exquise_ , one of his favourite pieces in his repertoire and often requested at family gatherings while he was in school.

 

When the music ended, Mycroft sighed.

 

His head in an upright position once more, he opened his tear-filled eyes and stared...

 

“Hello, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> _a sort-of sequel to[Decipher.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/624982)_


End file.
